


Love, actually

by Alphalover



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphalover/pseuds/Alphalover





	Love, actually

The sight of Teela by the fountain hunched in misery raised warning bells in He-Man's mind. What was causing her such pain?

“Teela?”

Teela raised her head, feeling an odd mix of excitement and queasiness at the sound of his voice. One of two men she had powerful unrequited feelings for. Bitterness filled her. Why did she have to have feelings for men who were clearly out of her league?

“Hi,” she offered dumbly, straightening her posture, hoping he wouldn't notice she was upset.

“Is anything wrong,” he asked kindly coming over to her and taking a seat beside her. _Of course something is wrong, you idiot. She's afraid for Adam, he vanished. Great. Now I'm talking about myself as if I were someone else._ “Ah. Adam's fine, by the way.”

“I know. He's probably off with someone,” she said morosely. “Today is the festival of – love. I was just... surprised he never said anything about not wanting to spend it together. We kind of have this silly tradition.”

It was the festival of love. Castaspella had taken him from Eternia days ago – during which time he'd been held prisoner by the horde as bait for Adora. He'd forgotten anything else but the need to escape and return home, and now – he realized that he'd missed out on his and Teela's annual 'togetherness pact' in the face of this somewhat awkward festival.

The tradition was to present the one you wanted to court with a gift containing a special item that would easily identify who you were. If the other person returned your feelings then you would receive the item back personally, otherwise, the box would be returned with the item inside – usually without the giver being present.

Adam and Teela had an unofficial pact of spending the day together to give rise to suspicions that they might be more than just casual friends. They knew it was a dangerous game – Teela's reptuation would be damaged by close association to the Prince – but she had been the one to suggest it – to protect Adam, and he selfishly had agreed, wanting no more than to be with her. He'd insisted she tell him if it ever became an awkward agreement – he didn't want her to feel obligated to continue if she worried how it would make her look, or if she fell for someone else. He was gratified that she never changed the deal even when she seemed to want He-Man. Today, he had failed her. His kidnapping had taken him off world. Of course her feelings had been hurt. He had to tell her where he'd been.

“Queen Castaspella used magic to take him to Etheria – without his consent or foreknowledge,” He-Man told her, his bass tones reassuring. “I'm sure if he hadn't been taken, he would have spent this day with you.”

Flushing deeply at being caught in her misery, she looked quickly at the warrior, unable to handle that he might suspect her of having romantic feelings towards the Prince. Part of her heart yearned for him in the same way it yearned for Adam and it confused her.

“She did? Oh elders. He's been missing? Some bodyguard I am,” she shook her head and laughed mirthlessly. “It's a wonder the King hasn't removed me from my duties. As a guards-woman, I … am seriously lacking.”

“You are an incredible fighter, Teela,” He-Man disagreed. “You've been invaluable against Skeletor and his people -”

“I lose the Prince constantly. Constantly.”

“Only when trouble happens and you're needed in battle. Adam knows what's needed and makes himself scarce. He leaves because it's what's best for Eternia.”

“Really? He told you that?”

“I know what he feels on the issue.”

“Oh. I never thought - “

“You are very good at your job. Please know I would tell you if you weren't.”

She flushed. Praise from He-Man was surely the highest of all and he wouldn't lie about something that affected Eternia's well-being.

“Thank you. It means everything from you to hear those words.”

“Well... you had me worried. I didn't want you quitting.”

“That would bother you?”

“Who would come rescue me when things get bad?”

She laughed.

“Oh, you know it's the other way around.”

“You've come my rescue several times Teela. Don't doubt it. Just think back and recount those times – if you need reassurances.”

“You don't need to babysit me. I'm sorry I'm such a mess today.”

“We all have our insecurities,” he smiled at her.

“You do?”

“I'm no different from anyone else, underneath all of the power and strength. When it comes down to it, I'm … just a person.”

She looked at him, forcing herself to meet his gaze, Unaware that he too was trying to keep hers. Adam knew he was playing with fire right now. The whole 'normal person' conversation was one she'd had with Adam in the past.

 

“Well.. I hope you know I'm always here for you,” her green eyes were luminous on his as she spoke. Once again she was torn by the two directions of her heart. Was making a bold choice of Adam a mistake- did He-Man actually need her?

“I know. You always have been,” he smiled cryptically. “Can I escort you back to the palace?”

“People might think we're together,” she blushed uneasily. “Because of the festival.”

“And you're clearly off-duty,” he teased her, noting her uniform.

“I know... I usually don't wear uniform on this day – but if I couldn't spend it with Adam... I figured why not just make sure the others are safe.”

“I imagine it keeps admirers away as well,” he said with total honesty. 

She looked at him sharply and then smiled in self mockery.

“I guess I'm pretty transparent.”

“No. The opposite, actually. Look, Teela – Adam's back. And...”

“Oh, elders! He's back – he's back – ah – in his room?”

“I – I don't think -”

“I … oh. Okay. I'm going to head back – is that all right?”

“Yes – yes. Please do. I will see you later! You know evil never rests for long.”

She grinned at him.

“No. Thank you very much, He-Man.”

“I was glad to be of service.”

His grin melted her heart.

__

 

There in the center of his bed was a plain looking box. His heart stuttered in worry. Had someone managed to leave this for him? He knew he should be wary of gifts - but he was He-Man still, having needed to use the power to jump to his window ledge to get into his room in secret.

He opened the box – in it was a carved horse that he had given Teela when they were teenagers. He had made it himself out of fine Eternian wood. He'd given it to her for her birthday wanting to avoid material things because she might not value them as much as this... knowing he had all the money he needed to purchase a gift might devalue such a gift.

His breath caught. Teela had left him this today. Was it a joke, or was she seeking him out as a – as a what? A mate? A fling?

He returned the power and left his room, hoping to seek her out. He had to resolve this tonight.

Teela was pacing the halls of the palace, still in uniform – she saw Adam's approach. In his hand was the gift he had made for her all those years ago. Their gazes met, and he advanced on her. Her heart skipped a beat, or so it seemed. Was he... returning it in the way that meant he liked her too?

“Teela,” he asked her his tone asking everything, as he opened his broad hand to show her the item inside. 

She flushed deeply and then gasped as the Prince reached out and held her hand tenderly, turning it over and gently unfurling her incongruously delicate fingers. Never breaking eye contact, He placed the beautiful carved item in her palm and closed her fingers gently over it.

“Yes,” he told her softly. 

“Yes?”

His blood ran cold a moment. Had it been a joke.

“Don't... play around with me right now,” He laughed. “Do you mean this, or is it a joke?”

She saw the worry in his gaze. He had his insecurities too?

“I … meant it.”

“Ah. Good.”

He grinned at her, not knowing what else to do, not wanting to kiss her in public for fear of people calling her the Prince's concubine.

She inhaled sharply at the sight. 

It all fell into place. Anger grew and then died. What was the point? He had done what he had to do.

“I guess you do know what's best for Eternia,” she told him, loving the flush that crept up his skin. Now he knew she knew. She kept a poker face for a moment, allowing him time to worry, and then she raised her hand to his face.

“All is forgiven, if you kiss me.”

Adam, being no fool, did as requested.


End file.
